


As Long As He's Happy

by Free2BeMee



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free2BeMee/pseuds/Free2BeMee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blangst Prompt #916</p>
<p>post/98466022401/prompt-916-by-anonymous</p>
<p>Kurt cheats on Blaine. Several times. Over and over. And Blaine only stays because he figures no one else would ever love him and he rationalizes that sharing Kurt and being miserable is better than being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As He's Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here's a little drabble I found on blangstpromptoftheday...let me know what you think! 
> 
> Xoxo  
> Free2BeMee

Blaine had just been putting the finishing touches on dinner when his phone buzzed in his pocket indicating he had received a text from his husband. 

_6:13pm  
 _To: Blaine  
 _From: Kurt  
 _Hey, babe, sorry…but I’m going to have to work late…again”____

____Blaine sighed…it was the 3rd time this week that Kurt had to “work late”_ _ _ _

_________6:15 pm  
 _To: Kurt  
 _From: Blaine  
 _Ok…how late do you think you’ll be?____

_______________6:17 pm  
 _To: Blaine  
 _From: Kurt  
 _Um…not sure. Don’t wait up for me tho!  
 _Sorry…dumb deadlines :(_____ _ _

__________________6:20 pm  
 _To: Kurt  
 _From: Blaine  
 _Ok…well…be safe. I love you.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________He received no reply…not surprising. Blaine turned and began putting the meal he had just finished into Tupperware containers for later. He knew Kurt wasn’t working late…but rather that he was hooking up with his publicist…or maybe it was that photographer from the shoot last week, or was it that model Kurt had been raving about non-stop? Blaine couldn’t keep track of it anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________The first time, he was angry. They had only been married for 6 months when he had found out about Kurt’s infidelity. He had been hurt…and then angry…and then sad…and then angry again. When he confronted Kurt, he got the expected reaction – Kurt had been remorseful. He apologized, cried, and held Blaine. He told Blaine countless times that he was sorry – it was a one-time mistake, and it would NEVER happen again. And Blaine…well, Blaine believed him. It was Kurt…fearlessly and forever, right? He had vowed for forever…through the good times and bad, better or worse.  
The second time Blaine found out that Kurt was cheating on him, he had actually considered getting a divorce. He even called his father to draw up the papers. He couldn’t believe he had failed at being a husband…again. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________After the first time, Blaine had tried to be a better husband – he went to the gym more, made sure to do all the chores around the house, and have dinner on the table every night when Kurt came home. He even had tried all of the things in the bedroom that Kurt had wanted, but he wasn’t comfortable with. . but even that wasn’t enough…he had failed again. All he wanted was for Kurt to be happy, and clearly he wasn’t happy with Blaine. That’s why he called his father. He would never forget what had told him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Blaine…are you sure about this? What did you do? Well…I can’t say I’m that surprised; you always were a failure at everything. And now you’ve pushed Kurt away…even if I didn’t approve of you two…I always thought he was too good for you. I guess…I always figured you’d screw it up eventually…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Of course, his dad had been right. Blaine couldn’t do anything right…ever. When he was lead singer for the Warblers, they never made it past sectionals…and when he was lead singer for the New Directions, they had lost nationals. He was valedictorian by default, and he hardly excelled at NYADA. Who would ever want him? At least if he stayed with Kurt, he wouldn’t be lonely…or at least he could pretend. Kurt was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him…he knew that. And he would be happy with whatever he was able to get._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________That had been over a year ago. Since then, Kurt had become a fashion mogul. He was the it boy of the fashion world – everyone wanted to be wearing his clothes…and in his pants. And he let most of them – which is why it was so hard for Blaine to keep track now a days._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________And Blaine? Blaine was always the dutiful husband…taking whatever scraps Kurt threw his way. He was happy…or at least that’s what he told himself. Maybe…one day…Kurt would come back to him…until then, he’d wait…as long as Kurt was happy, Blaine was happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
